


暗房

by arkrerry



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:28:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27239566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arkrerry/pseuds/arkrerry
Summary: 代发！代发！代发！！！
Relationships: Daniil Medvedev/Stefanos Tsitsipas
Kudos: 1





	暗房

**Author's Note:**

> 来自龙远太太
> 
> 这篇文是和云里拿太太一起私设的梅西洗衣房站街文学😂希望大家喜欢
> 
> summary: 很开心我自己写的梅西文学得到了大家的认可

part1：Stefanos视角（第一人称）

梅德维德夫是个不可理喻的疯子，也是个彻头彻尾的魔鬼，我最开始被他囚禁时，每天都在用希腊语中的脏话疯狂咒骂他，他是个洗衣房老板也是个连环杀手，而我只是在一个雨天作为他半个熟人去他店里躲雨时用摄像机记录下他用洗衣机虐杀流浪汉不慎被他发现了，而我在与他争夺摄像机殊死搏斗失败后，他便用链子将我锁在了他的卧室里让我做了他的禁脔，我试图逃跑过三次，可每次都以失败告终，而后果便是被他重新用链子锁在这张潮湿又闷热的床垫上蹂躏，他每天晚上都会坐在我的身边一边看书一边念着我听不懂的语言，仿佛又回到了我学生时代上数学课时候的情景。

哪怕这一年我只要看到他就把我从小到大知晓的所有最难听的脏话全用上了，可他却总是把我的脏话置若罔闻，除了那句差点让我脱水窒息而死的bullshit Russian，他似乎每天都在隐忍着我在语言上对他的冒犯，他每天都会定时定点端着食物进来，看着我吃下足以让我能七八分饱的食物之后才会离去，他并不想饿死我也不想让我有多余的力气去谋划逃跑。

他戴上了皮手套褪去了我的衣服，然后用他阴沉沉的音调对我说:

“亲爱的，我们可以开始矫正了。”

“先从你粗鲁的言行举止开始。”

即使我过去靠出卖我的身体为生也从没遭受过如此羞辱，我被他呈大字型捆绑着没法合上我的双腿，也无法控制我嘴里的唾液不断的从我唇角溢出，顺着我的下巴流到我的脖颈和胸膛。双臂也被反剪在了背后，在这种扭曲的姿势下我感到极不舒服，可他却坐在我床边的椅子上，继续看着书大声念着我听不懂的语言，我已在脑海中无数次想象如果那天没有去洗衣服会发生什么，我依靠这种想象苟延残喘的活，直到那一天，我在震怒的情况说了bullshit Russian被暴怒的他搞到发烧的我浑身难受躺在这张潮湿闷热的床垫上，头痛欲裂的我也迷迷糊糊听见他说如果那天你没来，迟早我也会让你踏进这个门，我想我的灵魂也早在发现自己被杀人狂看上那一刻就消失殆尽了，因为那扇小门就像个漩涡一样把我的灵魂给吞噬了。

惩罚结束后他帮我穿上了干净的换洗衣物，像在想让我平静下来一样用掌心摩挲了我的脸颊。他的手好像不稳，后来才发现，原来是我的身体在颤抖。

我大喊:“........you bastard.”

我扭头抗拒他的接触，维持着我一贯的倔强。他也没强迫我，只是他笑了一声便滚烫的把热牛奶放在我的床头柜上，说了句早点休息便离开房间了，他知道光有这一次是远远不够的，多来几回就好了。

我想他每晚端给我的热牛奶中应该都放了少量的安眠药，至少入睡效果很不错，我能一觉睡到天明，我看到了他无意中留下的笔记本上面这样写到:他很漂亮，像个精致的洋娃娃，这些天他对我的态度有所缓和，即使仍旧会对我爆粗，但相较过去收敛了很多，他的脾气也过于高傲了些，不过正是如此才更有驯服的价值。

我在梅德维德夫的家里又度过了一个复活节，我发现只要我不再激烈的反抗他，他就会温柔的对待我，他如果心情好会把电脑拿进卧室里陪我看我爱看的文艺片，他今天还开车带我去看了曲棍球比赛，但我仍旧想要离开他，这些天他加固了窗台，离开家时会把我卧室的门反锁上，一切尖锐物品也被他放进了储物室里远离了我。

我又再次陷入沉思，我永远不会忘记那天他用一种审时度势的目光观察因为看到他这般残忍的虐杀他人后因害怕他也会那样残忍的对待自己而浑身颤抖的我，他漂亮的棕绿色瞳孔也被黑夜所吞噬，变成没有尽头的黑暗，即使我知道从他第一次见我时主动递给我芒果味的酸奶和甜甜圈时，我便成了他蓄谋已久相中的猎物。

part2：Medvedev视角(第一人称)

在学生时代，stefanos除了我之外并没有什么朋友，我想到第一次见到stefanos的场景，平时并不引人注目的他逃课去看法网🎾📺直播这件事轰动了全校，我跟着那些与我关系甚好的坏孩子来到了西西帕斯的教室想看一看这个全校闻名的werido长什么样子，教室里的其他人都因为他们的到来而迅速安静下来，只有传闻中的stefanos还在浑然不知的戴着耳机听着音乐写着作业，我对stefanos的第一印象是他很漂亮，在他抬起头的瞬间我与stefanos对视了一眼，他只是朝我笑了一下就继续低下头写作业了，领头的那个孩子朝他走了过去，把他耳机摘了下来，问他愿不愿意和我们做朋友，他只是颇为冷淡的回了一句:“我们不是一路人。”而之后那些坏孩子对他的欺凌开始了，我作为一个旁观者并没有过多阻拦这场从一开始就意有所图的暴行，由于他总是独来独往一个人上课吃饭，那些人便开始明目张胆的欺负他了，有时是偷走他的课本藏起来，有时是在食堂故作不小心打翻了他的饭碗，有时是丢只虫子放在他衣领里，看他惊慌失措扯弄着衣服的表情哈哈大笑，有时是在他上选修课在他回答问题时故意咳嗽干扰或者往他凳子上泼红墨水，更有甚者在他放学路过篮球场时投球砸向他的脑袋，然后忍着笑向他虚假的道歉，或者拦住他对他口出恶言，在园艺选修课上把他精心收集的花卉给踩碎，我以为那些坏孩子只是把他当成了一个可变量的出气筒 ，直到那一天我路过了学校东侧那条东拐西拐又深又暗的巷子，那里没有路灯，我看到他那些坏孩子拳打脚踢拖拽着他，他的身上到处都是淤泥，我觉得如果我再不阻拦他会有生命危险，于是我拾起地上的枯木枝朝他们走了过去。怒斥起了他们的行为，或许是迫于我的威慑力，他们离开了stefanos，我搀扶着虚弱的他去了医院处理伤口，那一夜之后我理所当然的和他成为了无话不谈的朋友，他挽着我的手和我分享他喜欢吃的食物，他对未来的规划，他想成为文艺片导演的摄影梦想，他和那些普通的男孩子并没有什么区别，只是不会轻易对其他人打开心扉罢了，但很快就因为他父母工作的关系，他转去了其他城市上学，而我也逐渐与他失去了联系

我没想到会在这里再次见到他，他相较于之前长高了许多，也留起了长发，比我记忆中的他看上去更加有魅力了，他拎着一个厚厚的袋子穿着破洞牛仔裤和飞行员夹克朝我的店走了过来，要求我把这些衣服进行干洗，他像之前那样微笑的看着我，甜甜的喊了我一声:“Daniil”，这让我开始心猿意马的想起了我与他那些为数不多的快乐时光，我还记得他喜欢吃芒果味的酸奶和巧克力口味的甜甜圈，于是我请他吃了一顿饭，他滔滔不绝的和我讲起了他周游列国的所见所闻和听到的奇闻异事，以及他现在从事的工作: money boy，我颇为惊讶的是也就一顿饭时间他就如此坦诚的就告诉我他的全部底细，他人也比之前要自信阳光了很多，只是他不知道的是我现在是一位职业杀手，靠替他人谋杀为生，擅长制造各种看上去像意外事故的命案，也更不会知道我已在心里盘算着如何让他神不知鬼不觉的从人群中消失成为我的掌中之物。

让他看到我杀人纯属是巧合，我没想到在我处理完尸体后会看到他站在我身后拿着单反相机记录下这一切，他看到我回过头看他，就拿板凳朝我扔了过去，并朝外门跑了过去，但他被门口的栏杆绊倒了，他重重的摔在了湿滑泥泞的路面上，我只能把已经受伤的他拖拽进了我的卧室，给还在想要逃出去不断挣扎的他服下了镇静剂，在他彻底昏睡过去后我给他换上了干净的衣服，还给他做了饭，我没想到他会打翻我给他做的食物，还带有挑衅意味恶狠狠的对我说了bullshit Russian，这和我印象中那个沉默寡言又美好的他实在是相差太多了，我掐住了他的脖子让他给我道歉，他傲慢倔强的态度触怒了我，于是我低下头在他耳边对他说:“反正你也是靠这个吃饭的。”我撕扯掉他衣服之后发生的事情更不言而喻的加重了他对我的厌恶度，他那天裹着厚厚的被子半躺在床上，上身蜷曲成一团，赌气一般的不再望向我。

在我发现他多次想逃离后，我给门换了把锁加固了窗台把家里的尖锐物品一律锁在了柜子里，并且重新找好了一个新的住所，我打开了车厢门，把服下了含有镇静剂牛奶，快陷入昏睡的他抱上了这辆即将转移居所的车，后备厢装着我已经准备好的行李，我对他说“系好安全带，亲爱的，跟你保证过，只要你乖乖听话，我不会杀你的。”


End file.
